When in Rome
by ShimmeringDaisyFace
Summary: Sailing to Rome, Leo is sick of being the part-time arsonist, part-time repair boy for his gang of misfit pirates. What happens when he takes an interest in the politically inclined daughter of the praetor, but needs his chance to get out of the world of pillaging? AU
1. Chapter 1

"Leo! Get your arse over here!" Percy's voice shouted from under the deck of the Argo, and Leo groans, wondering why he had to be the repair boy. He was good at fighting, you know! He could battle.

"But, Percy! I need him to fix the oven. _I need food!" _Nico whined, bothering his cousin. Leo rolls his eyes. He can't ever relax, can he?

"Dude, you realize you ate twenty minutes ago? I think you can hold it. The steering wheel is wa-ay more important than you." Percy yells, shaking the wooden boards under Leo's feet.

Piper and Annabeth come stomping through the halls with long, full petticoats trailing behind them. They were not amused.

"Percy? You broke the steering wheel again? Third time this week, just by the way. Maybe you should try not holding it so hard!" Annabeth scolded her long time best friend.

"Nico, you do realize there's food in the pantry that doesn't require an oven. Go get some." Piper's voice was extremely persuasive. Nico turned around and began to raid the cabinet.

"Leo, why are you just standing there? Fix the wheel so we can start rolling again!" Annabeth's grey eyes blazed, and Leo knew not to question her.

Walking downstairs, Leo stuck on his happy-go-lucky facade and reflected on his crew.

Percy, the dashing Captain of their band of misfits, The Demigods. Had an obvious crush on Annabeth, not that he'd admit it. The best soldier in the last three hundred years.

Annabeth, the Mastermind. An amazing fighter, yes, but her plans were always strategic and spot-on. All plans paled in comparison against hers. She had an obvious crush on Percy, not that she'd admit it.

Nico, the Sergeant. He recruited villagers, soldiers, people who were once retired to battle alongside them. Enemies were always outnumbered with Nico on their side.

Piper, the Barter. Her voice was always persuasive, and always discussed truces with foes. But don't worry, she could be deadly if she wanted to.

Thalia, the Warrior. She could fight with a spear, sword, bows and arrows. If you came across her, you wouldn't even be scared. You'd be dead. Known feminist, and thoroughly independent.

Grover, the Resources. The misfits were always at a surplus with Grover at their side. He wasn't the best fighter, but he once did this scream, this battle cry before a battle and half the soldiers had already surrendered. Grover was never able to replicate this... But still, he was a powerful weapon to have as an ally.

And then there was Leo. The Repair Boy. The least respected, the most underestimated, the biggest freak. He built the ship, for God's sake! The only pirate in history that wasn't feared, but laughed at.

He had one power, though, that the other misfits were glad to have.

Leo was the best Arsonist in the Mediterranean.

He was never burnt, but there was a small chance you'd get out alive if your ship with fire-bombed by him.

And though it may not seem like it, the crew wouldn't trade Leo for anyone.

But for now, while there were no battles, Leo was just the Repair Boy.

He settled for that. Leo thought it was the best he could get.

So, Leo grabbed the wooden wheel, Percy looking sheepish. Leo had no idea how Percy could ruin so many wheels.

But in the matter of fifteen minutes, Leo had installed a brand new wheel, with extra bolts. His job was getting way too easy.

_"Leo?"_ Nico shouted from upstairs. Obviously, the pantry did not hold Nico up for too long.

He didn't understand how Thalia could sleep through Percy and Nico's screeches, but she was Thalia. That should explain most of it.

So, Leo fixes the oven, letting the heat warm his hands. He hated his job.

The Arsonist prods to his room, head drooping a little. Everyone asks him if he was okay, there was no smile on his face! Leo brushes them off and flops on his bed.

Face-down, Leo ponders his past and future. If his mother hadn't died, would he still be a pirate? Or would he be an average merchant, with an average friends and family. And average life.

Did he forget to mention he was a pirate?

The Demigods aren't a typical band of social outcasts. They're the most feared sailors in the world, from Mexico to Germany to China.

No one wanted to mess with them, unless they wanted suicide.

They were all kicked out of society, not conforming, not caring. So they created this group.

Annabeth, Thalia, and a kid named Luke created it. The girls refused to tell what happened to Luke. Soon after, Grover joined. A year later, Percy. Two years and a half years after Percy, Nico joined up. And after twenty- seven months, Leo and Piper joined up.

Slowly, Leo's consciousness fades, letting the Repair Boy have some much needed sleep.

A strong curse shakes Leo out of comfortable blackness, and the curses get worse and worse and the beholder shouts, "LEO!"

Yay. Thalia's awake.

Another curse. "The ropes broke. REPAIR BOY!" Thalia screeches, and the petite girl does not like to be ignored.

Jogging up the stairs and ignoring the sleep from his eyes, Leo fixes the ropes and the ship is up and running once again.

Soon after, Leo stood upon the ledge and looked out to sea. Vaguely, he saw bright white pillars and gold linings.

"ROME! WE'VE REACHED ROME!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey** everyone! Thanks to: Tazmaster **Tazzy, you're so punny ;) Thanks for the review! **Elmlea **Thank you! **SonOfNeptuneJr. **Here you go! Sorry, I was grounded :( Snickerdoodle and a can of ginger ale? **ArtemisApollo97 **don't worry, Jason's coming! Enjoy the chapter! **AWESOMENESS **Here ya go! ;)

**Book of the Update: Crunch Time**

**Song of the Update: Sometimes in the Fall by Phoenix**

**Dedications: Elmlea, for reading every single one of my stories and reviewing on like every chapter! Thank you so much!**

"Valdez, you are not just saying that are you? Because we all know you've said that before." So maybe Leo has, but that's not the point. The real Rome was right there, statue of... What was his name? Jupiter! Yes, Jupiter.

Annabeth's blonde hair blew behind her as she ran to the bow of the ship. Leo was pretty smug, at this point. The pillars were there to prove he wasn't crying wolf.

"Guys! Leo's right! Rome's right there!" Annabeth shouted, and everyone rushed to the deck.

"Uh, I think we have a problem?" The arsonist hesitated. There was a wiry blond boy standing on the beach holding a dagger and a dead chicken, and it looked like he was screaming at us. That doesn't look good.

Leo jogs down the ledge's steps and was met by Thalia's glare. Piper was standing on the railing, pleading with the approaching Romans not to hurt the misfits.

"_You forgot to put up the white flag, idiot!" _Thalia screeched at Leo. Yup, that's why they were screaming at them. The arsonist jogs back up the stairs, ignoring the burn in the back of his shins. Of course, the Romans had to hate the color orange (Also known as The Demigod's legendary color).

Quickly reeling up the white flag, the scrawny blond boy's screams lowered in volume, but stayed at the same level of intensity.

A teenager with bright blue eyes and an older man with black hair and eyes to match, each dragged the skinny kid behind them by his shoulders.

"We are the praetors of this sector of Rome. Excuse Octavian, our augur. He is quite... protective over Rome. My name is Cadius Ianotis and this is my co-praetor, Jason Grace-" The older man stated kindly, but Leo could tell he doesn't trust us. Not yet.

Cadius was interrupted by a sharp gasp. "Excuse me?" The praetor's eyes narrowed, obviously not used to being cut off.

Everyone turned to Thalia, whose electric blue eyes hardened. "Sorry sir. There was a- bug." Thalia muttered, and Percy rolled his eyes while Grover quietly snorted.

"You will not interrupt me." Cadius stated. Well, it was more like a threat.

They all mumbled their, 'Yes sir's and Cadius nodded authoritatively. "I have some business to attend to, so I will leave you with Jason and my daughter, Reyna. Excuse me." Without a goodbye or a wave or anything, Cadius shot off toward a domed building.

A girl with long black hair and Cadius's obsidian eyes walked toward the band of pirates, and the crowd quickly separated around her.

Meanwhile, Jason took off his praetor facade and greeted them with a big smile. "My name is Jason Grace and I am, as you know, the praetor of this sector of Rome." He shook hands with Grover, Percy, and Leo. The arsonist realized he was gonna let immaturity out of this goody-two-shoes.

With the girls, though, it was slightly different. Annabeth introduced herself and shook his hand, and Jason's eyes widened like he hadn't expected Annabeth's grip to be so hard. Annabeth simply smirked.

"Brother," Thalia whispered, electric blue eyes watering for the first time any of the pirates had ever seen. Jason wrapped her up in a hug and they reunited. It was a typical reunion; 'Oh, you've gotten so big!', 'I never thought I'd see you again', and stuff like that was spread around.

Leo guesses the rest of the crew thought the same thing he did: ask questions later. This obviously was not the right time.

The weirdest part though, is when Jason got to Piper. His blue eyes widen, and -Did he just blush?- he just kinda looks at Piper. She blushes, too and then it gets awkward for the rest of us.

"And you are?" Jason murmurs.

"Piper." Piper says quietly, cheeks still red.

"Nice to meet you." He -finally- lets go of her hand.

"Ditto."

The girl with the long black hair strolls up to us, wearing the same robes as her father.

She is _hot._

"My name is Reyna Ianotis, daughter of Cadius. You will treat me with as much respect as you did my father." Her black eyes flash, and something tells Leo is they're so much as rude to her, she won't go running to Daddy. Reyna does her own dirty work.

Once again, she's _hot._

"You, the one with the grease all over their shirt," Reyna snaps her fingers in front of Leo's face.

"Hey, you like what you see?" He winks at her, turning on the charm.

A dagger finds its way under his chin.

"Excuse me?" Reyna growled, and she bared an uncanny resemblance to her father.

"Uh, yes ma'am?" Leo didn't know what to say, so he hopes this works.

Rolling her eyes, Reyna sheaths her dagger. "You were staring."

"Sorry ma'am." Leo looks down. Hot and dangerous.

Annabeth smiles at Reyna, like she's amused. Yup, they're going to be great friends.

"I don't think your-" Reyna gestures to our clothes; ripped shirts and torn petticoats, "-attire is exactly appropriate here. If you don't want to draw attention to yourselves, I'd suggest changing into a toga."

"Uh, Reyna? We don't have any togas on hand." Grover spoke up for the first time in a millennia, obviously intimidated by the daughter of the praetor.

She made a sour face, but said, "Girls come with me. Jason-" Reyna had to say that louder, since he and Piper were still making googly-eyes at each other- "-take the boys to get some togas. And on a second thought, to the bath house too."

Leo decided he was going to try to make Reyna laugh. It'd be a challenge, plus he wants to see how she would look if she'd smile.

"How 'bout I come with you?" Leo wiggles his eyebrows, just for the heck of it.

In response, Reyna just fingers her dagger.

Leo backs off, unfortunately right into the scrawny blonde boy.

**How's it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I got a 97% on my science test so that means I unlimited computer time! Thanks to: Elmlea: Thanks! *bows* Tazmaster: I'm glad I'm mastering the Leo charm :) Erik the Viking: Thanks! krikanalo: Thanksies! via-iris-message: Thanks for the constructive criticism! I actually accidentally wrote the last chapter in first person so you can see where that went! Guest: Thankie! Guest: Thanks for the idea! It actually gave me a great idea :)**

**Book of the Update: In Writing: A Memoir of the Craft by Stephen King**

**Song of the Update: Itchin' On A Photograph by Grouplove**

**Dedications: The guys on the bus who were laughing about my 'ugliness'. My writing is ten times more beautiful than yours, karioli.**

"Watch where you're going, _culus_." Octavian snarls, but he doesn't look too scary to Leo.

"Okay, then." Leo draws out the 'o' sound and begins to walk away with his hands up, like a surrendering soldier. He finds Reyna's raven hair and begins to walk at a normal pace when something yanks into his neck.

Octavian has pulled back Leo by his shirt and slides his dagger slick with chicken blood to his throat, blade gleaming.

"I don't trust you." Octavian whispers menacingly.

"You should." Leo snorts, trying to be nonchalant, like he has chicken blood metal to his throat everyday.

"Why, _graecus_? You're a pirate, first of all." Octavian's blue-grey eyes glare with homocidic inclination.

"Hey, I thought Romans were against stereotypes!" Leo exclaims, trying to get out of Octavian's (literal) death grip.

"We have slaves, _paulo stercore._" Leo doesn't understand the curses, and he's not sure if he wants to. He continues to try to wriggle out of the augur's grip, but the knife digs a millimeter into his windpipe, and one more centimeter he wouldn't be able to breathe.

"But as I was saying, if you pull one even one measly prank, you will disappear, never to return again. Do you understand me, Valdez?" Octavian's hot breath slid down Leo's neck, and Leo could practically smell homicide.

"I said, do you understand me?" Octavian yells.

"Uh, yes sir?" Leo says, inferiorly.

"Good. Now leave me. Your face is nauseating."

Leo sprints away, not caring he's showing weakness.

The arsonist neurotically rubs his neck, staining his hands bright scarlet with chicken guts. Reyna is still giving the girls a tour, and Leo pants up to her.

Her obsidian eyes harden, and the other girls facepalm. This has happened before. Leo has obviously made an enemy.

"Octavian." One word said it all.

"Yeah." Leo sighs, still wiping chicken blood from his neck.

"I would wash your throat immediately. Octavian coats his dagger with poison." Reyna states, no sympathy.

"Uh, okay. Thanks. Where are my fellow fellows?" Leo cracks a joke, hoping for a sliver of a smile.

"Around the corner, to the left." Reyna responds, unamused.

"Thank you, my darling." Leo grins, kneeling to kiss her hand, but Reyna jerks her hand away like he's coated with poison. He is, actually.

"I'm not laughing. Wipe your throat, unless you want die." Reyna says.

Leo mock-salutes, and shoots off in the direction of the guys.

...

Octavian and Jason are leading the guys through Rome, and Octavian has this too big, fake smile.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Jason asks, and begins to stare at the red spots.

"Um... I got lost." Leo mumbles unconvincingly.

"Oh, why all the blood?" Octavian asks with faux concern, twirling his- now pristine- dagger.

"Ran into a coniving, manipulating _karioli _with control issues." Leo says bluntly, with a dry half-smile pasted on his face.

"I'm so sorry! That's awful. I also ran into someone. A naivete, irritating little _asinus asinorum _with no sense of humor." Octavian puts on a thin grin, but his eyes give away his two-faced identity.

"Octavian! Let's not incourage our guests to curse in authority's presense please." Jason barks, and the augur never responds. "We should get back to the tour."

They pass through the bathhouses and the forum and finally arrive at the apartments of Rome.

"You will be staying here tonight. Curfew 11:30." Jason states, no nonsense.

Murmurs of 'okays' spread through the groups.

The boys enter the apartment with gaping mouths and wide eyes. It was beautiful! The bright colors, pillars, architecture and furniture had nothing on the Argo.

The room was different.

It was nice enough, but not meant for a dozen people, that's for sure.

The girls were already there, painting there nails various shades, Thalia's the darkest at some metallic black with hints of violet.

"Oh. Hey." The girls nod and mumble muffled greetings, eyes on purple.

"Well, we're hitting the sack." Percy spoke for all of the guys, exhausted.

There were two rooms down a short hallways, the boys got the smaller one. Of course.

They each flopped on a bed, Leo stuck with the floor.

Sadly, there was a single cloth over the doorway between the boys and the girls. Obviously the previous owners had wrecked the door.

Soon, the boys were fast asleep, except for Leo who was wide awake, recalling all the events that had happened that day.

He heard the girls each flop on their bed, and at around one in the morning, Leo was shocked out of his daze.

There were light taps on the girls' window, and a giggle.

What was going on?

**How'd you like?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! I'M BACK MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Thanks to: ERIK THE VIKING: You'll find out! TAZMASTER: Thanks! I tried to make him creepy, glad I succeeded! ELMLEA: Thanks! You'll find out~ KORYANDRS Thanks! SONOFNEPTUNEJR.: You'll find out! Have some ginger ale (Guess who got a sixteen ounce bottle at Food Lion two days ago and finished it yesterday?)_

_Song of Inspiration: Alpha Centauri by Noisia_

_Dedications: Elmlea, for being so kind and supportive of me in my time of need!_

_..._

_What if it's an intruder? Or Octavian? But why would they be giggly? Oh my gods, whoever it is probably drugged whoever's laughing. We're screwed, we're screwed, oh _skata._ We're screwed. _Thoughts fly through Leo's head like bullets. _Should I go in? Should I stay here and risk the poor girl's life? I'm gonna go. I should be the hero for once. That oughta impress Reyna._

Leo smirks and tiptoes toward the sheet that separated the two rooms. The laughing was slightly louder, but not loud enough to wake anyone up.

_Open the curtain in… 1… 2… 3!_

Leo swings open the curtain (hopefully) heroically and steps into the room.

All he sees is sleeping girls and… one empty bed.

Oh no. He's too late.

Piper's gone.

….

Leo runs (as quietly as possible) to window, preparing to dive out of it, when he sees to silhouettes in the moonlight. He squints, and can barely make out any of their features. But he still could.

The taller one was obviously a guy, and fairly muscular, too. Blonde obviously, because there was no teenager in Rome with white. He had his arm wrapped around a girl, with wild braids, and a pink silk nightgown.

Where did he see that before?

Leo saw a flash of memory from the Argo, of a girl packing that nightgown into her bag? WHO?

The pieces suddenly came together.

Jason and Piper. On a nightly rendezvous.

Holy _skata._

Leo shakes his head, and walks back to his cot, eyes already drooping. A Roman and a Greek Pirate, a former slave. Together.

The arsonist senses a scandal, and snorts.

Curling into himself, and just about to sleep, all the drowsiness is suddenly sucked out of his body, replaced with adrenaline that pumped through his bloodstream.

Leo Valdez has never been able to keep secrets. Ever. He needs to tell someone, anyone. Well, not anyone. He wouldn't want to sabotage the two's relationship.

Percy: No. He already was beginning to hate Jason. This would just make it worse.

Grover: No. Loose cannon.

Nico: No, just because he's Nico. Leo's still a bit creeped out by him.

Annabeth: No. Too close to Piper.

Thalia: No. Too scary.

Leo lies back down, willing himself to drift into dream land. But he could feel his heart beating fast, his mind willing him to spill.

But the question was: who?

He mentally scrolled through everyone he knew, thinking of someone who would accept the secret and share the burden.

Reyna.

Of course! Like Leo was Piper's best friend, Reyna was Jason's. This will work!

The only problem was this interruption was at an ungodly time. What was it, one, two in the morning?

Well, whatever.

Leo wound his way through the sleeping guys, and prayed the dumb floorboard wouldn't creak like it has in the past.

It did.

Thankfully, it only earned a snort from Percy.

The arsonist sprints down the concrete steps, the bumps scrapping into his bare feet. He didn't care though. The hype he was in just numbed the pain.

Leo swings the elegant doors open and stops to admire the once bustling city practically comatose. The bright colors were twisted in the moonlight, and the harsh empire seemed almost… innocent. Homely.

He jogs through the avenues and dead markets, avoiding Octavian's temple/ office and hoping he got the house that Reyna lived in correct.

He was probably wrong.

I mean, what is the daughter of the most powerful man in the area doing in a run-down two bedroom house in the middle of the poor and rich sides of town?

Wincing, Leo brings his wrist up to the wooden door just as a light in the front room flashes and the door swings open before Leo can touch it.

"What in the name of Bellona do you think you're doing?" Reyna growls. She's in a long skirt and a tank top, and she wraps herself in a shawl. Her usually pristine braid is mussed, and her black eyes have crescent moons drifting under them.

"Did I stutter?" Reyna Ianotis snaps, and Leo stops his observation of her and begins to talk.

"Well, I sa-"

"Is the city of Rome or any of its surrounding territories in danger?" Reyna glares, and Leo feels like he's shrinking.

"No bu-" Leo is once again interrupted by the daughter of the praetor.

"I don't care. Have you no respect, waking me up for something as asinine as your own needs? You've attempted to irritate me after I have offered your crew hospitality, and this is how you repay me? I hate that I'm letting you get to me, but I'm tired. Leave me, please." Reyna scowls.

"But Rey, please? Let me explain?" Leo pleads, hoping that she'll give him a chance to prove himself.

"No. Good bye and _bonum nocte._" And with that, Reyna's door closes and the light goes out.

Defeated, Leo strolls back to the apartments. The crimson sun is beginning to rise above the horizon and merchants stumble out of their small cottages, loading up their sections with fresh crops. The scent of grease and animal manure fills the air and Leo hurries home, hoping to not run into any newly made enemies.

The arsonist slumps his way up the stairs, and walks into the room all the guys share. He twists around the small beds trying not to wake anyone up (but not really caring too much).

Leo Valdez lies down in the cot, and finally the blackness over takes him.

"Good morning, folks. Get up." A voice snaps and Annabeth stands between the beds, smirking.

No sleep. Wonderful. Well, he's done it before.

He just doesn't know how he's going to face Jason and Piper in the dining hall, much less Reyna.

_How'd you like?_


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLY STYX FINISHED THOH IN LESS THAN TWENTY FOUR HOURS AND ALREADY REREADING IT WHOOP OMG ALL THE BOMBSHELLS, ALL THE FRAZEL MOMENTS AND THE POTENTIAL OCTACHEL AND LEYNA MOMENTS (IF YOU LOOK AT THEM CORRECTLY) AND THE PERCABETH AND THE JASPER AND THE MOMENT THAT SOMEONE DECIDED THEY WOULD COME OUT OF THE CLOSET :D**

**MOST IMPORTANTLY THE FRAZEL. THAT FRAZEL, MAN...**

**SPOILER RANT AT THE END, MINOR SPOILER BUT STILL, SO TRY TO AVOID IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THOH :)**

_Thanks to: SONOFNEPTUNEJR: Thank you! KORYANDRS: Thanksies! SHADYFICTIONFTW: Yayayayayayyyyy! ELMLEA: Thank you so muchhhh! WE NEED TO FANGIRL OVER THoH OMGS_

_Enjoy!_

Leo hears his colleagues groan around him, and being the fantastic actor he is, he groans with them. After all, he can't let Annabeth notice he didn't sleep a second last night.

"Quickly, people. We need to make a great impression on the Romans! Clean up nice, and meet Piper, Thals, and I in the dining hall. _Antio!_" Annabeth says briskly, and jogs out of the room.

"Perce, close your mouth. Annabeth's out of the room, and you'll catch flies." Nico smirks, and returns to digging through the bags for something black.

"Make it subtle, will you?" Grover cracks, and massages his knees. There's some muscle deformation in his legs, and out of embarrassment he never wears anything that reveals skin above his ankles.

"Whatever, guys. Just get dressed." Percy rolls his eyes, and throws on a pair of shorts that were lying beside his cot. "Valdez, you've been weirdly noiseless. What's up?"

Oh no, he's been found out, hasn't he? They know he's holding something from them. He's cellophane. He's screwed. Leo scolds himself, the hesitation was obviously too revealing.

"Uh, great. Fine as Roman freaking wine, just tired. You know arsonists need some charging time." Leo responds and adds a loud laugh to emphasize his point.

The next few milliseconds go by like hours, but the other guys go back to getting changed and basically ignore Leo.

The arsonist exhales. Invisible like always. Thank the gods.

Leo stares out the window, exhausted. Rome was back to it's busy-ness, and the serene feeling he had when he looked at the city at night vanished.

"We're leaving, Leo. You coming?" Percy calls from the other end of the small room.

"Uh, nah. Give me a sec, I'm getting lazy." Leo mumbles from the windowsill and he stays stiffly straight until the cracked door creaks behind him.

As he looks out at the empire, he stresses himself out. Piper and Jason having secret rendezvous isn't that much of a scandal.

Well, as long as the secret doesn't get out than it isn't.

But at the dining hall, Leo knows he won't be able to look Piper in the eye. Not because Jason's Roman.

Because they were always the type to tell each other everything. No matter if it was about Leo's mother, and Piper's life as a slave girl, or even each other's crushes. They were always each other's confidant.

What happened in the last thirty-six hours that they couldn't trust each other?

Leo was just as bad, though. After all, he didn't tell her about Reyna.

This is sucktastic. Now he has some kind of co-workers, a patronizing dude who's having an affair with his best friend, and a gorgeous warrior princess praetor that happens to hate his guts.

Yay.

The arsonist drags himself off the blistery wooden sill and trudges down the stairs, alone.

…..

Leo blinks out the dry dirt in his eyes. It's his own fault, after all, he was the one who was kicking the dirt in the first place. There was nothing to do, and walking alone in a massive city that he isn't familiar with is pretty much sucktastic.

The arsonist looks to the sky and groans. This was not the best decision. Why did Leo even bring up the idea of going to Rome in the first place? Their gang was breaking up, piece by miserable, sharp piece, and Leo could do nothing to stop it.

The breath is suddenly taken from his gut, and he looks up drowsily. Of course, know his adrenaline rush dies down.

The girl above him glares at him fiercely with dark almond eyes as she picks up her kiwis and guavas with snapping limbs.

"Who the Pluto do you think you are?" She growls, Leo kind of finds girls like her hot. Not the angry girl specifically. She sounds and acts like a _skyla._

As you can tell, Leo Valdez likes all girls accept for _skylas._

"Hello? Is anybody in that nitwitted brain of yours?" The brown-eyed girl barks, and Leo flinches.

"Uh, sorry 'bout the fruits. And hey, we bumped into each other. It's not all my fault." Leo narrows his eyes. Not tolerating this. Need to get to breakfast.

"These fruits took the longest time to grow, for your information. Excuse you, boy." Brown Eyes retorts, and continues to glare at the arsonist.

"Excuse you. And the name's Leo, not boy, _girl." _Leo throws back, smiling in victory. He begins to walk away, leaving Brown Eyes gaping, when he hears.

"My name is _Calypso, _you little hypocrite."

…..

Finally, Leo Valdez arrives at the pavilion, his gang of misfits at a special, 'honorary' table with Reyna and Jason sitting in the middle.

Guess who's sitting next to Jason, acting all nonchalant?

Piper.

This breakfast is going to be harder than he thought.

"Valdez! What took you so long?" Percy shouts from his part of the couch, syrup dripping from the side of his mouth.

"Uh, ran into some trouble?" Leo responds, accidentally tilting the last syllable up.

Leo is a great liar, when it comes to other's secrets, and weird circumstances.

"Again?" Reyna raises her eyebrow superiorly, as though nothing had happened earlier that morning,

"Yup." Leo closes the subject quickly and shoves bacon up his face.

After swallowing about twenty pigs, Leo finally gets the nerve to make eye contact with Piper. The arsonist hopes that she will twitch or something that will reveal her secret.

All he gets is a simple, concerned smile with pure eyes. Like; Leo, what's wrong? Is that all that happened?

The moment Piper held in that secret, Leo felt that he had the right to keep is minuscule argument with Calypso to himself, too.

Piper was no longer his sole confidant.

He had no sole confidant.

That was sad, wasn't it?

Leo was shaken out of his daze once again, this time by a hand on his shoulder. The arsonist's head snapped back so fast he earned himself a cramp.

"Leo Valdez, let me show you the forges."

**BEGINNING OF MINOR SPOILERS...**

_So Leo turns into a sexy beast. Eh, I've already known that since December of 2010. :)_

_OMG FRANK IS OFFICIALLY A SEXY BEAST YESSSS FINALLY I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT THAT RICK WOULD THINK THE SAME WAY I WOULD YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS FRANK!_

_And Rick's AN: Perfection._

**END OF MINOR SPOILERS...**

_How'd you like?_


	6. I'm Sorry

_Okay guys. I hate to say this, but I'm putting When In Rome on hiatus._

_I have a miniscule amount of plot development, and I don't really ship Leyna as hard as I used to._

_I loved this idea, but now I'm a bit sad because I have no idea what to do with it._

_I'll be re-writing a bunch of stories, but this isn't one of them. I might be writing a misfitpirate!fic but not exactly with the same theme._

_I'm sorry, again._

_Daisy._


End file.
